1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to electronic children's toys and learning aids and, more specifically, an apparatus and method for determining the identification of selected objects used in connection with an electronic children's toy.
2. Background Art
Various apparatuses for detecting objects in connection with electronic children's toys are previously known in the art. For instance, Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,255 discloses an electronic instructional apparatus for use by children in which three-dimensional square blocks having varying patterns of notches and ridges on the edges thereof corresponding to indicia on a block face are placed within an cavity or recess within a base unit. A series of contact switches are located in bottom of the cavity such that the notches and ridges of the block edge engage with the contact switches and cause a particular combination of such switches to be actuated, depending on the pattern of notches and ridges found on the edge of the block placed within the input cavity. Each block face has an associated and unique pattern of notches and ridges formed on the peripheral edges of the face. When a block is inserted into a cavity, the learning apparatus is able to detect the identity of that particular block, specifically the indicia on the upward facing surface of the block, to the exclusion of all block faces, based on the unique combination of switches which are actuated. The apparatus then produces an audible response based on the identity of the block which was inserted. Accordingly, the apparatus may prompt the user with a question requiring insertion of a block bearing a particular indicia which responds to the question, such as a letter of the alphabet or a number. When the user inserts a block in response to the question, the apparatus is able to identify the block based on the pattern of switches which are depressed, and thereby determine whether the user has correctly responded to the question. The apparatus then generates an appropriate audible response to indicate to the user whether or not the question has been answered correctly.
One disadvantage of such a device as that disclosed by Lee et al. is that the class of objects which can be identified by the apparatus is limited to objects of a particular size and shape, as constrained by the size of the input cavity and the arrangement of the contact switches. Moreover, each of the objects inserted into the cavity must be of the same size and shape. Another potential disadvantage of such a device is that the contact switches are exposed, and therefore may be damaged, as it is often the case when young children expose such switches to food, liquids, excessive force, or other conditions which such switches are not able to tolerate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for identifying objects in connection with an electronic children's toy in which the objects are not constrained to a particular size and shape, so as to allow for a greater variety of appearances of the objects used in connection with the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can give a child a greater learning experience by permitting the child to deal with objects of non-uniform size and shape.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such an apparatus which does not include exposed contact switches, thereby decreasing the likelihood of damage to the apparatus caused by a child's carelessness or abuse of the apparatus.